The present invention relates broadly to pneumatic systems such as air brake systems for use on trucks and the like, and, more particularly, to an air purification device for use within such pneumatic systems.
Virtually all large trucks, whether dump trucks, over-the-road tractors, garbage trucks, or the like utilize pneumatic systems for brake and/or clutch operation. Ideally, the air within the pneumatic systems should be free of moisture acquired from the atmosphere and should contain only traces of oil which acts as a lubricant for valves, calipers and other operative devices within the system. Such pneumatic systems typically consist of a compressor which receives air from the atmosphere and through action akin to a positive displacement pump, then supplies air at an elevated pressure to the pneumatic system. Downstream from the compressor, a supply reservoir stores the pressurized air for use within the operative components of the system, the system being a closed loop, thus maintaining air within the operative components at a constant elevated pressure.
The compressor must draw air from the atmosphere which is typically filtered using a simple paper mesh design which can quickly become contaminated and ultimately pass airborne moisture and other solid contaminants through to the compressor and ultimately into the pneumatic system itself. The problem is particularly acute in areas of elevated temperature and humidity. Additionally, the problem is exacerbated when the pneumatic system is used on a slow moving vehicle having a particularly active compressor duty cycle, such as a garbage truck, an earth mover or other such slow moving vehicle prone to frequent brake use.
Currently, filtration systems are inadequate to remove sufficient moisture from the air entering compressor and ultimately the pneumatic system to prevent component damage over extended use. Typically, especially in areas of high humidity and temperature, moisture will infiltrate the pneumatic system, leaving deposits on sensitive components such as brake calipers and safety valves. The latter problem is of particular concern because without sufficient emergency pressure relief, pressure could rise within the pneumatic system to unsafe levels and ultimately cause failure of a component or the entire system, and could therefor place the operator of the vehicle in danger. Consequently, it has become highly desirable to remove as much moisture as possible from the air entering the pneumatic system. As previously stated, conventional filtration methods are not up to the task.